


Shapeshifter

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Case Fic, Christmas, Creature Fic, Dark, Drabble, Gross, Holidays, Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: The boys are on a hunt for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.44. That’s one thing you can’t put a bow on.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chaneso





	Shapeshifter

Sam and Dean had tracked a particularly nasty shapeshifter that had been taking the appearance of mall Santas, over the river and through the woods, to a cave littered with several heartless, decomposing St. Nicks - unnerving to say the least.

Silver blade at the ready, Dean spotted it, shedding the skin of its latest victim, the wet sound of melting skin hitting the earth nearly enough to turn his stomach. He flung his knife into its heart and the creature fell. 

Sam stood over it’s gooey corpse with a disgusted grunt, “That’s one thing you can’t put a bow on.”


End file.
